


Is that such a bad thing?

by Saysi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fooling Around, M/M, Making out etc, Sharing a Bed, Slightly dubcon at times, Underage Drinking, no actual sex though, smutty af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysi/pseuds/Saysi
Summary: It only takes a little liquid courage to get Kageyama set on the boy he has been pining after.How Hinata will react is another question entirely.





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata was surprised to see Kageyama hit the whiskey so heavily. Usually when he deigned to grace them with his presence at parties, he just sulked in a corner rather than indulge. Hinata wasn't sure what had changed his mind, but he had to admit it was entertaining to see someone so athletic slowly but surely lose control of his limbs. He stumbled every time he tried to walk, nearly tripping over his own feet, and Hinata just watched and grinned from the doorway.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, when Kageyama spotted him and inched his way over. “Having a good time?”

“Yeah, s'alright.”

“What are you drinking?”

“I don't know.” He paused to look at the glass in his hand, contemplating. “Someone gave it to me.”

“How does it taste?”

“It was weird first, and then really good, and now not so good.”

“Here, try this instead.” Hinata chuckled, swapping the glass for a bottle of water. “How does that taste?”

“Cold,” Kageyama screwed his face up at the first sip, pausing before he took another. “Good though, I think.”

“Cool, you drink that one, then.”

“You don't want it back?”

“Don't worry, there's plenty more.”

“Oh good.”

It was all Hinata could do to hold back his giggles as he watched the softness and general aura of confusion that surrounded Kageyama. He knew come Monday it would be all business again, back to scowls and competitions and arguments. He didn't mind it, to be totally honest, but this was something new and different, something amusing and honestly a little endearing. Even the new team members had warmed to Kageyama a little, seeing him like this, despite the weeks of torture he had been putting them through.

“Sit with me,” Kageyama demanded, as he slid slowly down the kitchen wall. “Sit.”

“I will, come with me first.”

Kageyama held out a hand and Hinata obediently hauled him to his feet, making sure he found his balance before they made their way out to the backyard to sit on the stairs in the cool night breeze.

“I wasn't sure you'd come tonight,” Hinata began tentatively, watching for a change in Kageyama's expression that didn't come. “Normally I have to drag you.”

“Yeah, you didn't though.”

“Sorry.” 

Hinata wasn't sure why he was apologising, but something in Kageyama's expression, in the way his eyes stared at his feet, made him feel the need.

“It's okay.”

“I assumed you didn't want to come, so I felt bad dragging you.”

“I don't mind if you drag me.”

“Can I have that in writing for when you're not drunk?”

“When I'm-? Oh. I'm drunk.”

“Oops. Yeah, sorry. You were drinking whiskey all night.”

“That explains a lot.”

“Yeah. You okay?”

“What's this one?”

He held up the plastic bottle, and Hinata couldn't help but laugh at him.

“That would be water.”

“Just water?”

“Yeah, I figured you needed it.”

“Thanks for looking out for me.”

“Well if I wasn't sure before, I definitely know you're drunk now.”

“Yeah, I think I am. Ugh, my parents are gonna kill me.”

“Stay here tonight, the rest of us are. They won't even know.”

Kageyama produced his phone from his pocket and Hinata was frankly a little impressed that it was still present. He started to type, pulling a face at himself, then offered the phone to Hinata instead.

“Are you drunk too?”

“No, not really.”

“Can you text them for me?”

“Sure. What should I say?”

“I don't know, something that sounds sober.”

Hinata laughed but obediently took the phone, hunting down Mrs. Kageyama's number.

“I won't be home tonight, we're all staying over,” he read aloud as he tapped it out. “See you tomorrow.”

“Thanks.”

Even drunk, Kageyama's motions still looked strangely fluid. Sure, his walk was ridiculous, but seeing him here on the porch, leaning back against his hands to look at the stars, swinging his feet lightly so his toes just barely brushed the grass, he was like a work of art. 

“Kageyama?”

“Huh?” He turned his head to look at Hinata's nervous eyes, his face strangely soft and passive again. “Yeah?”

“Um... Do you need anything? More water? Food? A bucket to throw up in?”

“No, I'm fine here.”

“What made you decide to come, anyway?”

“Come here?”

“Yeah.”

“You told me to come sit with you.”

“No,” Hinata sighed, resisting the urge to slap himself in the forehead. “I mean to the party.”

“Oh. Well you didn't argue about it.”

“How does that make any sense?”

“Normally you kick up a fuss and I pretend I don't want to come and you whine and beg and make me. But this time you didn't, and I thought...”

He trailed off, thoughtful, and Hinata raised an eyebrow at him.

“You pretend you don't want to?”

“Huh? Yeah.”

“Pretend?”

“Oh. I mean, I don't always _want_ to come, but it's not like I really want to _not_ come or anything.”

“I so need this in writing.”

“I was surprised when you didn't ask. Kind of confused. And I thought about it and thought maybe you were tired of begging and you didn't care that much, so I thought I should show you that I would come anyway. If someone invites me, I mean.”

“I'm glad you came.”

“Me too.”

“And what made you decide to drink?”

“I told you, they just gave it to me.”

“And you had no idea what it was?”

Kageyama paused, pulling a face again, and Hinata waited surprisingly patiently.

“I guess I kind of figured. I wasn't sure.”

“Yeah, I thought so.”

“I guess I just thought I should try it. You do it.”

Hinata smiled at the challenge in Kageyama's voice, back to sounding a little more like himself again as time passed.

“Yeah, I do it,” Hinata agreed, clambering to his feet. “It sounds like things are winding down. Time for bed.”

Once again Kageyama held out his hand, and once again Hinata took it without hesitation, dragging him to his feet. Through the glass door he could see people setting up beds, some with more co-ordination than others, and he nudged Kageyama ahead of himself so he could lock the door behind them. 

“Kageyama didn't bring anything with him,” Hinata explained quietly, when Noya passed them by. “Do you have any spare blankets or something? Sorry, he didn't plan on staying, but... Well, look at him.”

“I guess I gave him too much whiskey after all,” Noya laughed. “There's a couple of futons in the cupboard through there, would you mind? I'll give you a hand in a minute.”

“No problem at all.”

He turned to check on Kageyama again, pointing at the water bottle and watching him take another gulp of it, then smiling slightly before he headed for the next room. When he returned dragging a futon, Kageyama had managed to claim a corner of the room, and Hinata suspected it was at the expense of a few new first years hanging around nearby. Corners were treasured space at the end of the night, where you could set up your bed and not get stood on by drunk people stumbling to the bathroom all night – or worse, as Hinata discovered on one unfortunate night, vomit all over you when they didn't make it to the bathroom.

Kageyama had been pretty sweet that night too, actually. After the initial laughter and ribbing from him and Tsukishima both, when Hinata had run to the shower, Kageyama had brought him a towel and clean clothes, and had waited to see if there was anything else he needed. He was actually kind of sweet, in his own weird way. When he wanted to be.

“This is for you,” Hinata explained, dumping the futon in the corner. “Lie down.”

“I don't have pyjamas.”

“So sleep in your boxers, no one cares.”

“I'm not wearing... Forget it, okay, whatever.”

Hinata felt his cheeks flush, but he turned away quickly to hide it, pulling his sleeping bag and pillow from the pile in the corner to set up next to him. Kageyama wriggled around in his blankets for a minute, and Hinata found himself blushing again when Kageyama pulled his pants out, folding them to leave beside the bed. The shirt was next, and Hinata found it hard not to stare at him, not to explore every inch of his toned body with his eyes. And his hands. And maybe his-

Shit.

For as long as he could remember, Hinata had been trying his best to pretend that he wasn't into Kageyama. He thought he was convincing everyone else pretty well, but convincing his own brain was harder. But now he was sitting right beside almost-naked Kageyama, and god did he want to touch. He couldn't even try to deny it this time.

“I'll get more water,” he forced out quickly, leaping to his feet and escaping to the kitchen.

The cold air from the fridge helped cool the burning in his face, and he took a moment to just breathe, slowly and calmly, trying to get his composure back as he reached for two new bottles of water.

Kageyama would kill him if he ever found out what he'd been thinking.

By the time he returned, Kageyama was settled in his blankets, everything buried except the top of his head; his wide, dark eyes; and his very fingertips, clutching the edge of the blanket.

“Comfy?” Hinata asked with a fond little smile, softening as he sat down on his sleeping bag. “Here, more water when you need it.”

He set the bottle down beside the bed, and Kageyama nodded slightly, rolling over to face him.

“Thanks.”

“It's fine, I needed one too.”

“No, I mean for all of it.”

“Oh. It's still fine, I don't mind.”

He crawled into his sleeping bag to hide the flush spreading over his cheeks once more, stripping his clothes off in the confines of his blankets, and waited for his face to cool down again before he emerged.

“Night, Kageyama,” he yawned. “Hope you sleep okay.”

“Yeah, goodnight.”

~~

It was pitch black when Hinata woke in the night, reaching for his water bottle to calm his painfully dry throat. The room was silent, everyone long since fallen asleep, but as his eyes slowly adjusted to the dark he couldn't help but notice the figure lying next to him. Dark hair had fallen across his face, wavering a little every time he breathed out, and Hinata smiled to himself as he watched. The long fingers still clutched at the blanket, holding it up around his nose, but his elbows lay over the top now, leaving his frankly impressive arms on display to the room. 

What he wouldn't give to look even a little bit like Kageyama. 

As if the boy could hear his thoughts, dark eyes cracked open to look straight back at him, blinking a few times as he adjusted to the darkness. When he reached for his water his hand brushed against Hinata's, and their eyes locked together. Hinata managed a slightly awkward smile, moving his hand away to give Kageyama room, and continued to watch silently as he poured water down his throat, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Ugh, even that was hot. Maybe he was drunker than he'd thought, too.

Kageyama shuffled over in his blankets, gesturing vaguely toward Hinata, but Hinata was frozen.

“Can't you sleep?” Kageyama asked in a whisper.

“I keep waking up.”

“Come here, then. It's more comfortable.”

As much as Hinata knew he should say no, the invitation was just too tempting. Being right next to Kageyama, right next to those tight abs and strong arms, with that silky dark hair brushing at his cheek as well as Kageyama's? It was like a dream come true.

Oh. Duh. He was dreaming, that was all.

He slid out of his sleeping bag and tucked himself into Kageyama's blankets, squishing their pillows together, and before Hinata could even begin to think about the distance between them Kageyama was reaching for him, pulling his back into those same abs. 

“Better?” Kageyama mumbled, resting his forehead on Hinata's hair. “Comfortable?”

“Y-Yeah. Thanks.”

“Goodnight.”

Like hell. There was no way Hinata was going to fall asleep like this, with Kageyama's arm around his waist, their bodies curved together. He would relish every moment of this, until Kageyama came to his senses. They would argue about it in the morning and debate over whose dumb idea it was, then they would move on. That or he would wake up in his own sleeping bag again, maybe a little more damp in the boxers-area. 

“What's wrong?” Kageyama murmured in his ear. “You're so tense.”

“I... Nothing. I'm good.”

“Is this too much?”

“No, god no.”

“Okay.”

Hinata glimpsed a few bodies stirring, and Kageyama moved his hand up to touch one finger lightly to Hinata's lips.

“No more talking” he whispered right in Hinata's ear, his lips tickling a few rampant orange curls in the area. “They'll wake up.”

Hinata simply nodded. He would do whatever Kageyama asked right now, if it meant he got to stay. He didn't want to admit how tight his boxers had gotten, either, with his ass pressed into Kageyama the way it was. Right now he needed to adjust himself, but he wasn't sure how he could do that without it being obvious. He might have to wait for Kageyama to fall asleep again, but boy if that wasn't going to be a painful wait. He wriggled his hips a little, hoping maybe he could shift his waistband at the very least, and Kageyama's hand dropped to Hinata's stomach, pulling him in a little tighter.

“Quit wriggling,” he murmured. “What are you trying to do?”

“I'm not-”

“Shhh. You're too loud. I said no talking.”

Hinata was torn, but to be fair, he didn't want to risk waking anyone up. He obediently clamped his mouth shut, and Kageyama's hand roamed a little lower, his little finger brushing the elastic of Hinata's shorts. 

“Are you trying to get me off?” He accused, and god it was hot hearing his voice drop so low, so stern. “Quit rubbing on me.”

He didn't answer, he knew that would be a bad idea no matter what, and after a moment he heard a tiny little chuckle from behind him.

“Oh, I get it.” Hinata flooded red as Kageyama's hand dropped a little lower again. “Is this all for me?”

His hand cupped at Hinata's painfully hard form, sending a jolt of electricity up his spine, and Hinata gasped in return. To his credit, Kageyama tugged at the confining material a little, giving Hinata more room to breathe, but still his hand continued to stroke back and forth lightly between Hinata's legs. Hinata stayed dead still, not willing to risk moving even an inch, but his breathing was a little more harried now, and he knew Kageyama was smirking even without looking back. He knew he should say something when Kageyama started to palm him a little harder, a little quicker, but it was all he could do to hold back the little gasps and the catches in his breath.

When the first moan bubbled up in his throat he knew he was done for, it was too late to be sensible and say no, or move away. This was happening and it was happening now.

Kageyama clapped his big, strong hand over Hinata's lips, stifling the moan that found its way out, and gave him a stern look as he pulled the little head firmly to his shoulder. He knew what that look meant, it was impossible not to. Yes, this was happening, it was happening now, and he had to keep his mouth shut so no one would wake up and realise.

God, why was this happening in a room full of their teammates?

Kageyama's hand was warm and insistent. Even if he tried to move his head away he didn't think he could, and his gasps were silenced by the long fingers, his moans repressed and stifled when Kageyama rubbed harder and faster again, filling his body with electricity. He couldn't move even if he wanted to. His limbs had gone numb, his body weak, and with Kageyama holding him there it was a done deal.

This wasn't a dream. This was really happening. Oh God, what were they doing?

His whole body shuddered involuntarily, a jolt passing through his system, and it took him a moment to understand. Kageyama had stopped pawing at him, though he still kept his other hand over the noisy little mouth, and he could feel a wet patch spreading quickly through his boxers. By the time the hand set him free his face was burning red and his whole body was exhausted, wracked by the breaths he struggled to take. 

God, that had happened. Kageyama had managed to get him off in a room full of people without even taking off his boxers. Hinata couldn't believe his lack of self-control, it was frankly embarrassing.

Kageyama's hands were moving again, pulling Hinata in, but this time a little more gently, a little more relaxed. He wound himself into Hinata's form, stroked at his side lightly with his thumb, and soon enough his breathing evened out too, little puffs of air tickling Hinata's neck every time Kageyama breathed out. 

He was exhausted and sticky in Kageyama's arms. 

Man. 

He'd never thought that would happen. 

~~

Hinata had almost forgotten by the time he woke up, quickly crashing back to Earth when he found Kageyama's arm around his waist, his grip loosening a little as he, too, began to stir. Hinata crawled out of the futon in a hurry, grabbing his clothes from the floor and navigating his way through the mess of bodies to the shower. His boxers were crusty and gross as he pulled them off, and it took a few minutes of scrubbing to clean himself up, his face bright red even though no one would see him. Part of his brain had woken up thinking it was just a weird dream, but here he was, confused and disgusted with himself for letting it happen.

“Hinata?” 

He heard the voice almost the moment he stepped out of the shower, followed by a faint knock on the door. He almost didn't want to answer, cornered as he was, but he took a deep breath and wound his towel around his waist.

“Yeah?”

“Open the door for a second. I won't look.”

He stayed behind the door regardless, poking out just his head to see Kageyama sitting in the doorway, holding up a pair of black boxer shorts.

“They're Noya's,” he explained. “I told him I had an accident.”

“Really?”

“Uh-huh. He'll be giving me hell for weeks.”

He really was kind of sweet when we wanted to be.

“Sorry if I crossed a line last night. I was still pretty drunk. As were you, obviously. I should have asked, not just assumed you'd be in to it.”

“It's fine,” Hinata stumbled out, his cheeks flushed as he snatched the underwear and moved to the side, further behind the door, to pull it on. “I mean, I wasn't... I wasn't unhappy.”

“Okay. I won't do it again, so you don't need to worry. I'll be more careful what I drink next time.”

“It's fine,” Hinata said again, pulling his shirt over his head and finally opening the door properly.

“Dry your hair.”

Kageyama threw a towel at him without even looking back, and Hinata smiled slightly as he caught it, rubbing at the drips that cascaded from his sopping orange mop. Kageyama looked up and shot him a rare smile, and it made Hinata soften all over again, watching with nothing but affection as he climbed to his feet, returning to his usual place towering over Hinata's frame. Hinata pouted as he tilted his head to match, and Kageyama didn't even need to ask, just smirked at him as he pulled at a lock of damp hair.

“I'm gonna head home.”

“Really? How's your head? Don't you feel sick?”

“No, I'm okay. I guess I don't get hangovers.”

“I thought I would have to take care of you this morning.”

“You already took care of me last night.”

Hinata burned red again, and Kageyama produced another smirk.

“And then I took care of you after. We're even.”

“Shut up, don't say it like that.”

“Are you gonna try and tell me your shorts weren't bursting at the seams?”

“Shut up.”

“You'd just woken up, it's normal.”

“But it wasn't... Whatever. Yeah, I guess.”

“I'll see you at training. Tomorrow, I mean.”

“Yeah. See you then.”

He watched for a moment as Kageyama said a quiet goodbye to Noya, getting a teasing smirk that he blatantly ignored and quickly ran away from. When he was safely out the door Hinata let out a long sigh, rubbing at his hair lazily with the towel, and took a moment to gather himself before returning to the remains of the party. Together they made breakfast, laughing together and lamenting hangovers as they chowed down on eggs and bacon and rice, and it wasn't until Hinata was on his way out the door that he got the call.

“Remember when I said I wasn't hungover?”

“Yeah?” Hinata agreed, as he waved goodbye to the others, “and?”

“It hit me. Guess I was still drunk after all. This sucks.”

“Poor baby,” Hinata teased, “need me to come look after you?”

“Real funny. I just thought you should know that I'm never gonna drink again.”

“Sure,” Hinata laughed, dithering with his bike at the street. “Drink water and get some rest, you'll be fine.”

“Yeah, I will,” Kageyama sighed. “See you tomorrow I guess.”

“Bakageyama,” Hinata scoffed, “I'll see you in ten minutes.”

He'd finally made up his mind, as he hung up the phone without warning and swung his leg over his bike. He didn't know what had happened the night before, not really. but he did know that he'd liked it, and that he wouldn't mind if it happened again.  
He pedaled hard toward Kageyama's house, taking a moment to find the right gate, and marched himself up to the front door. No one answered the doorbell, nor his knocks, so after a minute he found himself testing the handle, nervous when it opened with no hesitation. 

“Kageyama?” he called, immediately feeling like an idiot for it. “Um, Tobio?”

He heard grumbling from the other end of the house and smiled to himself, closing the door and taking off his shoes before he padded his way toward the sound.

“Since when do you call me that?” Kageyama grumbled, as Hinata approached his doorway. 

“I mean... Your parents...”

“They're out for the day.”

“I figured, but I thought it would be... Um... confusing, kind of.”

“Okay,” he conceded, stuffing his face in the pillow. “Why are you here?”

“I told you, to take care of you.”

“Because you're such an expert on hangovers.”

“Better than you, Bakageyama.”

Kageyama snorted, but Hinata couldn't understand why, and he waited for Kageyama to peel one eye from the pillow to look at him.

“Can't use dumb nicknames if you use my first name.”

“I'll figure something out. Here, drink.”

He picked up the water bottle from beside the bed, slightly damp with condensation, and poked at Kageyama's lips with it. With a tiny smile he accepted it, reaching for the bottle to take a few big gulps, then letting Hinata take it away again.

“What else, Expert?”

Hinata knew there was some scathing in the word, but he decided to ignore it.

“Food. Can I use your kitchen?”

“If you want.”

“Cool, back soon then. Keep drinking water.”

Hinata had thankfully spent enough of his life helping his mother cook. It wasn't easy, with all his energy around knives and hot stoves, but they'd made it work, and Hinata didn't need anything fancy. There was rice still in their rice cooker from his parents' breakfast, so that was step one already done. It should only take him five minutes to throw together some miso soup and a couple of fried eggs. They were the best for hangovers. At least, that was what Tanaka claimed.

He returned to the bedroom to find Kageyama dragging himself up to lean against the wall, rubbing at his eyes as he watched Hinata cart in the little tray of bowls and proudly set it on his lap.

“Eat, it'll help.”

“I didn't know you could cook.”

“I can't. Not anything fancy, at least.”

“Better than I can do.”

Hinata could tell Kageyama was struggling to eat – he had been the same after his first night of excess – but he still fought his way through and shoved everything down, letting Hinata take the plate and hand him a fresh bottle of water.

“I'll be back soon, just let me wash these.”

“You don't have to.”

“It's fine, it won't take long. You wait here.”

“I need to piss.”

“Okay, go pee then come back and wait here,” Hinata grinned. “I'll be back soon to check on you.”

He skipped his way back down to the kitchen to clean up after himself, listening to the slow footsteps being dragged along the hall and smiling to himself.

“Okay, Nurse Shouyou is back,” Hinata grinned, plonking himself down on the edge of the bed. “You've had food, you're still drinking water, my diagnosis is that you'll be fine in a few hours and should try to get a little more sleep.”

“You can't prescribe me something a little stronger?”

“Like whiskey?”

Kageyama pulled a face and Hinata couldn't help but laugh at him, lying back across his legs despite the obligatory protest it brought with it.

“We should talk,” Kageyama mumbled, just as Hinata was starting to think he'd fallen asleep. “I mean... About last night and stuff.”

“We don't have to.”

“Are you sure?”

“Uh-huh. It's fine, just let me look after you.”

“Well... Alright. Thanks. I guess I'll sleep.”

“I'll be right here if you need anything,” Hinata smiled, lifting his phone up above his head to look at the screen. “Sweet dreams.”

“You're just gonna stay lying across my legs while I sleep?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Alright,” Kageyama sighed. “Dumbass.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Morning Kageyama,” Noya grinned, reaching up to rest his elbow on the taller boy's shoulder as if it were the right height for an armrest. “How are you this morning? You have a good night? Any exciting dreams?”

“Shut up,” Kageyama grumbled, shoving him off. “It happens to everyone.”

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Noya smirked, trying to feign innocence but fooling nobody. “I genuinely want to hear how you're doing, Kageyama.”

“I'm gonna start throwing balls at your face if you don't cut it out.”

“Is that what does it for you? Balls in the face?”

Kageyama shoved him a little more roughly, and finally Noya decided, rather intelligently, to drop it. He'd had his fun, he was satisfied by the annoyance and awkwardness in Kageyama's face, and that would last him a while. Until he got bored again.

“Be nice,” Hinata demanded, smiling all the same. “I know he's a jerk, but come on.”

“You know what happened?” 

Hinata realised his mistake too late, burning red in the face as he stumbled over his words.

“I was next to him,” he stumbled out finally, “I woke up before him and when he got up... You know. It wasn't subtle.”

“Aw man you're making it so easy to tease.”

“Tease him about something else, this is kind of cruel.”

“Fine,” Noya sighed, jabbing him in the chest lightly. “For you, and no other reason.”

“Thank you, Senpai! You're the best!”

Noya puffed his chest up proudly and Hinata grinned in return, picking up a ball from the sidelines and throwing it in the air lightly.

“Want to try some stuff before we start?”

“Always.”

~~

Kageyama acted like nothing had happened, like nothing had changed, when they found themselves side by side at practice. Hinata was reluctant to say anything that might ruin the peace, but he also couldn't help but wonder if Kageyama even knew it was real. He had still been drunk, after all, and Hinata had been gone when he got out of bed. Maybe he would think it was some weird, awkward dream.

“Ne, Kageyama,” he found himself mumbling, wondering why on Earth he was so stupid. “The other night...”

“Huh?”

“Do you... Um...”

“Hinata!” Ennoshita barked, “enough talking!”

“S-Sorry!”

He burned red and ducked his head, looking away awkwardly when Kageyama looked his way, and tried his best to listen to the plans being made. It was almost impossible, though, to concentrate with Kageyama so close to him. 

Only days ago they had been lying so close it didn't even seem real, where Hinata could feel every little movement Kageyama made in his sleep, every brush of his fingers over Hinata's hipbone, every little breath that came from his lips and tickled the hairs on his neck. It felt like there was static electricity between them. Every time he got close, the little hairs on his arms started to stand on end, like they were magnetised to the boy.

“Hinata, are you listening?”

“Yes, of course!”

Ennoshita sighed, but waved toward the changing rooms in defeat.

“You all look exhausted. Go home, we'll talk tomorrow instead.”

“Thank you!” 

Hinata leapt to his feet to escape, ready to run away from Kageyama and the annoying attraction he could no longer ignore, but froze when he heard his name yelled above the chatter.

“It's your turn to pack up!” Ennoshita continued, “get back here!”

“Oops! Sorry!”

He turned his path toward the cleaning cupboards, ready to throw all his nervous energy into mopping the floors, but froze when a cloth hit him in the face.

“Trying to skip out?”

“N-No!” Hinata insisted, flooding red. “I was just... Forget it, it doesn't matter.”

“What's with you lately? You've gotten all weird.”

“Nothing, I'm fine!”

“Hinata,” Kageyama began, surprisingly softly. “Talk to me. What's going on?”

“This! This is what's going on!” Hinata shuddered, flinching away when Kageyama reached for him. “What has gotten into you?!”

Kageyama hesitated for the briefest of moments, then pulled a face as he turned away.

“Whatever, dumbass. Let's just get this cleaning done and get out of here.”

The magnetism was gone. 

Hinata almost sighed with the relief, but managed to contain himself. This was Kageyama, after all. Sulky, annoying, demanding, angry, idiot Kageyama. With his infuriating height and his dumb hands and the stupid way he looked so effortlessly attractive under the gym lights.

God _damn_ it.

“Talk to me.”

Hinata jumped. He'd been too lost in his self-hatred to notice Kageyama approaching him, grabbing him by the arm so he couldn't walk away.

“It's nothing. I'm serious.”

“You wanted to talk about the other night.”

“No, I didn't.”

“Then why did you bring it up?”

“Because... Ugh.” Hinata looked away, his cheeks burning again. “I wasn't sure if you remembered anything that happened when you got drunk.”

“Oh. Why is that such a big deal to ask?”

“Because... Well do you?”

Kageyama hesitated too this time, uncertainty passing through his face, and finally he shook his head.

“No, not really. I remember that you came over to help out when I was hungover. I should have said thank you.”

“Oh. No. It's fine, you don't need to. That's what friends do, right? I mean... Are we friends?”

Kageyama pulled a face and yanked his arm away from Hinata's stubbornly, throwing a dirty cloth at his face before heading back toward the cupboard.

“We're teammates,” he said firmly. 

“Oh. Sorry. Okay, yeah.”

He knew his face had fallen even though he tried to hide it, but thankfully Kageyama was still packing things away in the cupboard, not looking at his stupidly depressed face.

“Isn't that better?” Kageyama asked when silence fell, genuine confusion in his face. “Why do you look so depressed?”

“What?”

“People have tons of friends, but we only have a few teammates.”

“Idiot,” Hinata grumbled, throwing a stray ball at his head. “Teammates makes it sound cold. Friends is way better.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean 'why'?”

“Volleyball is the most important thing, and we can't play without teammates, so why would friends be more important than teammates?”

“You're such an idiot,” Hinata scowled, frustrated by the dumb tears pricking at his eyes. “Like... Tsukishima is your teammate too, you're putting us in the same category.”

“He's not my teammate, he's just an annoying idiot I have to play on the same court as.”

“You're the idiot. Bakageyama.”

“Like you can talk. Dumbass.”

Hinata finally managed a little smile, but with it his tears spilled out, and he quickly wiped them away with his sleeve.

“Are you sure you don't want to talk about something?” Kageyama asked, with an unprecedented amount of concern that almost broke Hinata.

“I'm sure.”

~~

The knowledge that Kageyama didn't remember was like a load lifted off his back. After a good night of sleep, Hinata felt like a new man – or at least like the pining fool he was _before_ the party instead of the zombie he'd become after. He ran and jumped and laughed his way through training and school just like he used to, ignoring the way his stomach flipped when he caught Kageyama smiling his awkward and slightly menacing smile. 

They were back in sync again, recalibrated just like they'd had to do at Nationals, back on top of their game for the upcoming practice matches. Only a scant few of the team had noticed the tension, the rest were still none the wiser, and that was the way Hinata wanted it. Back to old times.

Until, that is, Tanaka started to talk.

“Hey, my parents are out of town this weekend and my sister isn't around, anyone keen to hang out again friday night?”

Most of the group agreed enthusiastically, but Hinata found himself shrinking into his already small frame, wishing he could disappear. 

“You'll be there, right, Hinata?”

“Y-Yeah, of course,” he agreed, managing to muster up a grin. “I wouldn't miss it.”

“You might have to drag Kageyama along again, he never listens to me. He was actually fun last weekend, it was insane!”

“He doesn't listen to me either,” Hinata grinned sheepishly. “Just ask him, he'll make up his own mind either way.”

Secretly, Hinata hoped he would say no. Hoped he would be his usual self and wait for Hinata to drag him along. He wouldn't, though. And maybe this time Kageyama wouldn't show up out of guilt or obligation, maybe Hinata would be safe. Would be free.

“There he is! Oi, Kageyama, get your butt over here!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes and for a moment Hinata thought he was going to walk away, but instead he wandered over with a scowl on his face and his arms folded stubbornly. 

“What do you want this time? Unless you're going to beg for help practicing I'm not interested.”

“Oh great and wonderful Kageyama, King of Volleyball, grant unto us this one favour.”

“I'm leaving.”

“Okay but seriously, we're having a party at my place on friday, will you come? Noya will bring whiskey again.”

Kageyama pulled a face, ignoring Noya's valiant attempts to keep his laughter and jokes to himself.

“Yeah, probably,” he shrugged. “If I'm not busy.”

“What would you be busy with? It's not like you have friends.”

“I have friends.”

“Yeah right. Where did you make friends, huh? Are they imaginary? Are they named after volleyball brands?”

“For your information I made plenty of friends at the training camp none of you were invited to.” 

Kageyama knew the words would sting, and sure enough the trio froze like he'd slapped them. When he looked at Noya and Tanaka his face only seemed to echo the words, but Hinata thought maybe – just maybe – there was a hint of an apology when their eyes met. 

“Come on,” Kageyama said flatly, grabbing a handful of his hair and starting to drag him away. “I need you to spike my throws.”

“You need me, huh?” Hinata teased, hurrying to keep up and lessen some of the pain. “Well I'm honoured.”

“Shut up, dumbass.”

“Make me, Bakageyama.”

There was a flash through Kageyama's dark eyes, of temptation and deviance, but instead he just took his hand away and turned around.

“Fine, find a different setter to practice with.”

“Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I'm coming!”


	3. Chapter 3

The rain was pouring down on the gym roof, drowning out their voices, and the team had gone two different directions. Half of them, like Tsukishima and Kageyama, had just gone silent, had not bothered to speak. The other half, like Nishinoya and Hinata, were yelling at the top of their lungs to be heard. Hinata's throat was sore, but he couldn't stand the idea of silence.

“Alright, alright!” Ukai called, quickly hushing the dull thuds of balls and the yelling of team members. “That's it for tonight, get home safely, you hear me?”

Hinata found Kageyama looking his way when he glanced over, eyeing him up, but even he wasn't willing to ask the question at the top of his lungs. The thunder and lightning were starting too, sending bursts of light through the windows, deafening them with splitting crashes.

When Hinata started toward his bike he found a hand gripping his arm, halting him at the edge of the shelter from the gym, waiting for people to pass them by as they all parted ways and ran.

“You can't seriously be planning to bike home in this,” Kageyama scowled, “do you have a death wish?”

“How else would I get home, Bakageyama?”

“Come to my house, dumbass.”

“You can't be serious.”

“It's not like you haven't come over before. Besides, we're teammates, aren't we? And... Ugh, friends?”

“Really?” Hinata cracked a smile, “was that so hard?”

“Shut up, you made it seem so weird.”

“You admitted that we're friends.”

“Yeah, we are,” Kageyama sighed. “Come on, it's freezing out here.”

Hinata couldn't stop laughing as they ran, bags over their heads to shield their vision a little, slipping and sliding in the surface water that ran over the streets. 

By the time they made it to Kageyama's they were both soaked through, dripping on the doorstep as Kageyama dug for his key, and when he looked back at the mess of Hinata's orange hair and sodden clothes, even he couldn't help but smile.

“Go take a shower, dumbass. Throw your clothes in the dryer.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

“Shut up,” Kageyama grumbled, “just go.”

Hinata realised far too late what a bad idea it was to use Kageyama's bathroom. This was where Kageyama stood every day – probably twice a day, knowing him – with no clothes on, lathering himself up with soap and shampoo, letting hot water cascade over his flawless body. He couldn't get the image out of his head, and the fact that everything smelled like him too was really not helping. 

A bottle of lotion sat on the shelf beside soaps and shampoos, and despite the guilt it brought him he found himelf picking it up. Surprisingly, it smelled like Kageyama. He expected it to belong to his mother, or something, but he was pretty sure this was something Kageyama actually used. More fuel for the fire, next time Kageyama started teasing him.

He coated one hand in it and leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes as he dropped his hand below his waist. It wasn't like he needed to focus, the image was already stuck in his head, and it was perfectly good stimulus. It wouldn't take him long.

His whole body responded when he gripped his penis, running a slick hand up and down his shaft, and he had to bite at his bottom lip to keep from moaning. He remembered having a hand jammed over his mouth, stifling his little noises, and the memory only made his hand move faster. It wasn't until he was washing cum down the drain that the guilt hit him, eating him from the inside out as he quickly cleaned himself up and found a towel. 

His clothes were still in the dryer, but he found a pair of trackpants and a sweater folded neatly outside the bathroom door, and smiled to himself as he pulled them on.

Kageyama was in the living room when Hinata trudged his way downstairs, one hand holding his waistband so the pants wouldn't fall right off of him. He nudged a bowl Hinata's way as he arrived, and Hinata obediently sat down, tucking his legs under the table into the warmth of the kotatsu. The plate before him held some kind of curry that Kageyama was already scoffing down, still steaming hot, and Hinata obediently took a spoonful of it to taste.

“Wow, this is actually good,” he announced, genuinely surprised. “Did you make it?”

“Not really. Most of it came from a box.”

“I'm still kind of impressed. Thank you, by the way. For the food and the clothes and the roof and stuff, I mean.”

“It's fine. My parents won't be home until late, you may as well entertain me.”

Hinata scoffed but didn't bother answering for real, instead spending his focus on eating with one hand and texting his mother with the other. 

“You can just stay here, if you want,” Kageyama mumbled knowingly. “They won't mind, and the storm probably won't stop for a while.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, thanks.”

It was weird for them to be so quiet together. Hinata was so used to debates and arguments and full blown fights, it made sitting around eating together feel weirdly intimate. The warmth of the heater near his toes was comforting, the oversized clothes hanging from his frame were soft, and all of it just made him feel cosy and snuggly and happy.

“You should smile more,” he informed Kageyama. “You don't smile enough.”

“Huh? Where's this coming from?”

“Don't get me wrong, half the time it's downright creepy, but sometimes when you're genuinely happy it's kind of cute. Ugh, what am I saying? Sorry, that was weird.”

“It's fine,” Kageyama assured him. “I'll keep it in mind.”

“Next time you meet a cute girl or something,” Hinata mumbled. “Might be useful.”

“Yeah right,” Kageyama scoffed. “We don't have time for cute girls.”

“There's always time for cute girls, right?”

“Pass.”

Hinata cracked a little smile at the dismissiveness of it, so typically Kageyama, and he caught a smirk on Kageyama's lips when they glanced at each other.

“Ne, Kageyama...”

“Didn't you say it was weird calling me that in my house?”

“It is,” Hinata admitted, pulling a face. “I wasn't sure if you remembered.”

“Why would I not remem- Oh. Right, the whiskey.”

“You do remember?”

“I told you I remember you being here. That was included.”

“Okay.”

Kageyama paused, contemplating the strange look on his friend's face, and after a moment he reached out, settling his hand on Hinata's head. He had intended to grab hold like he usually did, to give him a little shake to snap him out of it, but instead he just found himself resting his long fingers against the damp hair. Hinata didn't complain, didn't move or even say anything, just sat quietly on his cushion with the blanket pulled up to his waist. 

“Should we talk?” Kageyama asked softly.

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I don't want to hear it.”

“Okay.”

He finally gripped a little tighter and Hinata screwed up his face as he waited for the roughness and shaking that usually came with it, but instead he just found himself pulled lightly into Kageyama's warm side. He didn't dare to move, to even breathe, as Kageyama settled him in lightly, then returned to leaning back against his hands like it was no big deal. 

“Okay?” he asked after a moment, his voice barely more than a whisper.

“Yeah,” Hinata breathed. “Okay.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Drink this.”

It wasn't the first time in the night that Tanaka had shoved alcohol into Hinata's hand, but if he was totally honest, he didn't really mind. He still had no idea where they got the stuff from, although he suspected older siblings were involved, but he wasn't one to question it.

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” Hinata asked, knowing his words were a little slurred.

“Not me,” Tanaka winked. “I'm just the messenger.”

He refused to say any more, but Hinata found his eyes roaming to Kageyama in the corner with his fingers wrapped around a can. Hinata suspected he'd been drinking a lot again, judging by the fact that he stayed close to walls and chairs, things he could lean against, but he wasn't totally sure what had driven the sudden openness to alcohol.

“Sure you want to drink that?” Noya grinned, elbowing Kageyama in the ribs. “Did you bring a change of clothes this time?”

“Shut up before I make you.”

“Oh Kageyama, you make it so easy to want to tell everybody.”

“Noya-senpai,” Hinata linked an arm through his quickly, tugging him away. “I thought you were going to be nice. For me, right?”

“He makes it really hard to be nice.”

“I know that better than anyone. But for me. Right, senpai?”

“Right,” Noya sighed, smiling fondly. “You're too good. Too nice.”

“He's my friend, that's what friends do.”

“Does he even know what the word 'friends' means?”

“He's not that bad. Come on, your drink is empty.”

Hinata led him out to the kitchen, not quite willing to spare a glance back at Kageyama, instead busying himself with finding more alcohol to hopefully keep Noya occupied. 

It wasn't until the end of the night that Kageyama and Hinata actually spoke, as people began to split up and pull out their sleeping bags. The bedrooms filled up first, as people drifted off early, until only a few of them remained to hang out in the living room.

“We'll be in this corner,” Tsukishima said firmly, dragging Yamaguchi away. “You two stay at your own end of the room.”

It had been just as much of a surprise to Hinata when Tsukishima arrived as it was when Kageyama did, but watching them throughout the night, he had slowly started to catch on. Just like Hinata had been dragging Kageyama along for the ride, occasionally Yamaguchi managed to get Tsukishima out of his house. What he didn't expect, though, was to see the two of them so close together when they went to bed, setting up their sleeping bags as one rather than two. 

“Just keep it down,” Tsukishima muttered, as he set his glasses aside. “I don't want to hear you two and your annoying shit.”

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi reprimanded, “they wouldn't.”

“We're not together,” Hinata scowled, “what makes you think that?”

“Seriously?” Tsukishima pulled a face at him like he was an idiot. “You think we don't all see it and hear it? You must be the slowest two on the team.”

Kageyama took a step forward, fuming, but Hinata grabbed his shirt and held him back. 

“You think no one saw you last weekend?” Tsukishima continued. “In the middle of a crowded room stuck together like you were trying to fuse into one, and you think no one was gonna notice?”

Hinata looked up at Kageyama in terror, waiting for the confused and horrified reaction to come out, but instead he just found a face flushed bright red.

“Like you two are any better!”

The pair exchanged a quietly amused look, and Yamaguchi shrugged sheepishly.

“We kind of figured you'd be cool with it, seeing as you were together too. I guess you never caught us out, though.”

“We're not together!” Hinata insisted, fuming. “I told you!”

“Yeah right. Pull the other one,” Tsukishima scoffed. “The sexual tension is almost painful.”

Hinata shot his gaze back to Kageyama, trying to ignore the feeling of static electricity that had reared its head again, and found equally flushed cheeks looking back at him. 

“Whatever,” Tsukishima sighed, collapsing into the blankets and waiting for Yamaguchi to join him.

“We won't tell anyone,” Yamaguchi assured them. “I promise.”

“Maybe you won't,” Kageyama scowled. “Tsukishima would jump at the chance to spread rumors.”

“I may be an asshole, but I'm not _that_ kind of asshole,” Tsukishima argued, lacking his usual vitriol and sarcasm. “I wouldn't out you.”

“W-Well...” Hinata stumbled, taken aback. “Thank you, but we really aren't together.”

“Then what was all the cuddling about?” Yamaguchi pushed, curious.

“He was drunk,” Hinata explained. “I was cold and it just sort of happened.”

“Yeah, and you're not together,” Tsukishima scoffed. “Whatever.”

“Sorry,” Hinata whispered, as Yamaguchi crawled into bed with Tsukishima. “I didn't know anyone had seen. I should have told you when you said you didn't remember.”

“I remember.”

“What?”

“You seemed upset, I figured I should pretend.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“I was trying to be nice. I'm tired, I'm going to sleep.”

At that he disengaged, climbing into his sleeping bag and curling up in his coveted corner, leaving Hinata gawking at him in blatant confusion. Finally he found the presence of mind to turn out the lights and stumble into his own blanket, lying down a few feet away from Kageyama, a room away from the pair that now looked to be spooning – Hinata was at least seventy-five percent sure they were just messing with him.

“Oi,” Kageyama muttered, “come over here.”

“What?”

“You heard me, dumbass.”

Hinata rolled over until he was a little closer, tensing up when Kageyama reached for him, looming over his face with only inches between them. Before he knew it Kageyama's lips were on his, pressing him into the pillow roughly, and Hinata was torn between joy and horror. Ecstasy that the boy's lips were on his, after how much he'd thought about it, and terror that this was his first kiss and he hadn't even asked for it, they hadn't even talked about it. 

Weren't first kisses meant to come with love and affection? 

Kageyama licked at Hinata's lips, and he found himself parting them a little, letting Kageyama's tongue into his mouth. No, this was definitely not how he'd pictured his first kiss. It was meant to be cute and awkward and adorable, not sloppy and drunken, but now his tongue was in Kageyama's mouth, too, and he was tasting the whiskey left on his breath, and his eyes were closed to savour the moment that he knew would never come when they were both sober. 

Lips trailed down his neck and teeth grazed at his skin, nipping at him lightly, and Hinata was moaning, but it was stifled by a hand again, that same strong hand that had kept him quiet before. Because he knew when it was coming, he could read Hinata like a book, and apparently that made it so easy for him to just do whatever he wanted and not give Hinata a chance to say no.

Would he have said no?

No, he was pretty sure he would have jumped at the chance. But he should have been given the choice, Kageyama shouldn't have assumed.

“Hey,” Hinata forced out, peeling Kageyama's hand away. “You're supposed to ask.”

“What?”

“You're meant to make sure it's okay before you do stuff like that.”

“Oh,” Kageyama said dumbly, his eyes wide in the darkness. “I just thought...”

“I know. But you shouldn't assume.”

“Okay. Sorry.”

Kageyama rolled off of him, back to his own blankets, creating a space between them of what could only be two inches but felt like miles.

“Hey,” Hinata said softly, leaning in to Kageyama's ear. “Do you think it'd be okay if I came a little closer? Like last time?”

“Didn't you just tell me to stop?”

“No, I just wanted you to ask first.”

“I don't understand you.”

“I meant exactly what I said.”

“Um... Can I... Can I hug you, I guess?”

“Yeah, you can.”

He wound his arm around Hinata's frame, pulling him in, and Hinata smiled as he leaned his head into the crook of Kageyama's neck. 

“Can I sleep here? Like this?”

“Yeah”

“Okay. Isn't this way weirder?”

“Shut up,” Hinata smiled softly. “It's the right thing to do.”

“But I _know_ you, and I always thought... Maybe...”

“What?”

“Do you like me? I thought you did.”

“Um... Yeah, I do, I think.”

“Then why does it matter what I do?”

“It just does, okay?”

“Okay, okay,” Kageyama sighed, finally closing his eyes and leaning his head on Hinata's. “Night, dumbass.”

“Night Bakageyama.”


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata wasn't sure how he'd ended up in Kageyama's bed. They must have still been drunk, waiting for the hangovers. That was the only explanation.

“Did you want to do something?” Kageyama asked quietly.

Hinata was a little surprised to hear it, to hear Kageyama ask permission, but he found himself nodding even before he finished pondering it, found himself grinding his ass a little tighter into Kageyama's crotch.

“What do you want to do?”

“You're the one who offered.”

“Well yeah, but I want to know what _you_ want to do.”

“Whatever you were thinking when you asked, Tobi-aho.”

Kageyama snorted again and Hinata felt satsifed that his dumb joke had paid off, quickly forgotten when Kageyama's hands gripped at his abs.

“I did what I wanted last time. This time it's your turn.”

“But I don't know. It's not like I ever...”

“There must be something you've imagined.”

“What do you like? Maybe it will give me ideas.”

“You first.”

He thought hard but the rest of his body was too distracted, and still he got nothing. 

“Fine, I'll start you off.”

Without even a moment of hesitation Kageyama dropped one of his hands to the bulge in Hinata's boxers, the other roaming up toward his face.

“This is where we started out, right?” Kageyama whispered in his ear, pulling him in tight to his shoulder. “No sound, no moving. Do we need to start over?”

“No, this is good,” Hinata gasped as the hand started to feel him up lightly. “It worked the first time, I mean.”

“Then stop talking.”

“Make me,” Hinata dared to challenge him. 

“Fine.”

Kageyama stuffed three fingers in his mouth, keeping his head locked in tight against Kageyama's shoulder, making it nigh impossible for him to get a word out. 

A moan escaped him the moment Kageyama reached for him, and he finally relaxed a little. It all felt too good to stay tense. Kageyama's cock rubbing against his ass from behind was the most distracting thing in the world, not to mention the hand rubbing once again at his shorts.

“Take them off,” Hinata said – or tried to, but the obstacle in his mouth made it difficult. 

He settled instead for taking Kageyama's hand from his dick and putting it pointedly on his waistband. Kageyama laughed at him and went back to feeling him up through his shorts, refusing to indulge Hinata's desires despite the moans it came with. Slowly he worked at Hinata until he was ready to burst, then finally he started to slip his little finger into the waistband. 

He wanted it so bad. He craved Kageyama's touch, again and again. 

He didn't know what Kageyama thought, not really, but God he liked the way this all felt. He would do anything, even if it meant just being used every few months as a dummy to relieve some sexual frustration.

“I'm gonna take this out,” Kageyama said firmly, slipping his fingers from Hinata's mouth. “Keep quiet anyway.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Kageyama gripped a little tighter at his cock in response, and Hinata knew he'd started to catch on. The more he did what he was told, the more Kageyama would please him. If he didn't listen, Kageyama would just continue to torment and torture.

Actually, Hinata had a feeling he might enjoy that option.

He tried to reach for Kageyama behind him, but the boy skillfully stayed out of his reach, and instead he had to settle for grinding on him again, rubbing his ass into Kageyama's crotch.

“Oi,” Kageyama growled, when a bulge started to form. “Enough.”

This time he didn't listen, didn't obey, but did the opposite – he pressed himself in harder, clenching all his butt muscles to squeeze him lightly. He felt a hand brushing at his hair, shuddering at the touch, then yelped as sharp teeth sank into his neck.

“What did I say?” Kageyama asked sternly. “Keep still.”

“Ow,” Hinata whimpered, losing track of his thoughts in favour of pain. “That hurt.”

“Then do what you're told.”

“But I want to touch you, too.”

“It's not your turn.”

“You said we could do what I wanted.”

“And you didn't. You took too long.”

Hinata pouted, but it only made Kageyama smile, a little flash of amusement before he pressed his lips to the bite, leaving little kisses along the side of Hinata's neck.

“Better?”

“I guess.”

“So what do you want to try next?”

Hinata paused, trying to think of even one of the thoughts that darted through his mind when Kageyama was rubbing at him again, but his brain had become empty in the meantime.

“Too late,” Kageyama smirked, when a few moments had passed. “My turn again, then.”

He reached over Hinata's side and found a nipple with his thumb and little finger, rubbing and squeezing lightly. A little shift of their weight gave Kageyama room to bring his other arm around, too, pinching at both of the pert little nipples as he continued to plant kisses down Hinata's neck.  
Hinata squirmed a little and Kageyama pinched harder, getting a rough little gasp from Hinata's lips, and even though he couldn't see it, Hinata knew Kageyama was smirking again.  
It was a vicious cycle, really. Every time Hinata squirmed, Kageyama pinched. Every time Kageyama pinched, it made Hinata squirm.

Hinata was pretty sure that was the point, to be fair.

He gasped for air when Kageyama finally let go, instead grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling his head back roughly, until their eyes met.

“Any ideas yet?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“Just let me catch my breath.”

“Quit stalling. Do you have an idea or not?”

“I have a question.”

“A question?”

“Yeah.”

“Fine,” Kageyama sighed, deciding to humor him. “Ask.”

“What do _you_ want to do? I mean, all this is leading to something else, right?”

“Most of the things I want to do require some foreplay first.”

“I figured. So what do you want to do?”

Hinata was so used to the socially awkward Kageyama he saw at school and at training, the one who didn't know how to make friends, who yelled too much, who never phrased anything the way he meant it. This Kageyama was like a different person. Blunt and handsy and stubb- okay, he was always stubborn, to be fair.

“I want to stick my dick in your mouth. That's probably the next big one.”

“Okay. Good to know.”

“So do you have ideas or shall I just keep toying with you?”

“I have an idea.”

“Okay. What do you want to do, then, Shouyou?”

“I want to stick your dick in my mouth.”

Kageyama flooded red, and Hinata felt immensely satisfied to see it, to know he caught Kageyama off-guard. He was going to turn the tables on him.

“Maybe sit up,” Hinata requested, as he wriggled out of the much looser grip. “On the side of the bed, even.”

“I know I said it but I've never actually...”

“I know,” Hinata grinned. “You just relax, I'll do the work.”

He slid down to the floor, settling between Kageyama's feet and smirking. He'd finally learned what Kageyama had protested about, that first night.  
Kageyama didn't wear boxers.  
His underwear was much more clingy, more revealing, and even just seeing him in it made Hinata pretty hard. It framed his package, put it on full display for the world, and Hinata was practically thanking God for it as he sat on his knees and started to pull it down. 

If you'd asked him a few months ago, Hinata would never have expected to be so turned on by someone else's dick. If you'd asked him a few years ago he'd never have even expected to like another guy.  
This was Kageyama, though.  
His long limbs, the tight muscles, the look on his face that was torn between anticipation and nerves. Hinata wanted to shower every inch of his body with kisses and praise. 

There was one place he'd thought would be harder to get access to, to be able to thank every God he knew for the perfection that was Kageyama, and now it was staring him right in the face – literally. This was his chance. He would cement himself in Kageyama's mind. If he was good enough, maybe Kageyama would start to like him, too.

And if not? Well, fuck-buddy wasn't so bad either, he supposed.

He took Kageyama in both his hands, trying to ignore all the lingering thoughts about how _weird_ this was, and slowly he started to take him into his mouth. He licked and sucked dutifully, watching Kageyama's face carefully to figure out what he liked the best, and when the little gasps started to come from Kageyama's mouth he knew he was winning. He moved a little faster, pumping his hands and his mouth, and slowly he eased himself further and further down the shaft.

Kageyama had asked what he wanted, and he had struggled to come up with anything. When nothing was happening, he went blank. But in the moment he was flooded with ideas, and he wished he could write them all down before it was too late. 

Right now what he wanted most was for Kageyama to touch him. Not the way he'd been touching him before, through the waistband of his boxers, this was different. He wanted Kageyama's fingers tangled in his hair again, pulling at him roughly, keeping him moving even as he started to get tired.  
He wanted to be pushed and pulled, to have Kageyama's cock shoved deeper down his throat. 

Nervously Hinata removed one of his hands from the shaft and fumbled around for Kageyama's fingers. When they locked together he brought it to his head, his face burning red. That part he couldn't understand. He was on his knees, barely clothed, with Kageyama's cock in his mouth, but _this_ was the embarrassing part?

He squeezed a little before he took his hand away and Kageyama seemed to get the message, running his fingers through the orange tangles and finding a hold. His hand moved back and forth with Hinata's motions, although still he didn't try to affect them, and Hinata was strangely frustrated by it. 

“Hinata,” Kageyama choked out. “Um, Shouyou. I'm gonna... I'm close, I mean.”

Hinata hummed his acknowledgement and felt Kageyama's grip tighten a little in response.

“You should probably... Ah...”

He knew what Kageyama was implying. He appreciated the thought, at least, but Hinata wanted it. He wanted it inside him, burning his throat, making his eyes water as he struggled to swallow. He wanted Kageyama's hand holding him in, forcing him to take it, refusing to let him back away even if he tried.

He did his best to convey his feelings with his eyes, when Kageyama looked down at him, trying to express submission and wanting and desperation, but there was still too much hesitance in him. He would have to be a little meaner, he supposed.

He slowed his pace, backing off a little, and watched Kageyama squirm. He was so close, Hinata knew it. This was cruel of him, he knew that too. But maybe, just maybe...

Kageyama whimpered a little and tugged pointedly at Hinata's hair. Good. Hinata obediently picked up his pace a little again, but he took his hand away, leaving just enough of the member untouched that he knew Kageyama would notice. His hands clutched at Kageyama's thighs instead, savouring the strong muscles around him, and finally – thank you God – it happened. 

Kageyama stopped thinking, too distracted, and he pulled. In his desperation he pulled Hinata forward, and Hinata moaned loudly, his own cock straining and dribbling in his shorts. That was enough to do it. Kageyama spilled into Hinata's mouth, down his throat, and while it wasn't exactly comfortable it was exactly what Hinata wanted. 

Apologies were already waiting on Kageyama's lips by the time he caught his breath, looking down at Hinata's exhausted face leaning on his thigh, and when he saw the contented little smile he hesitated.

“I shouldn't have done that,” he said after a moment. “Are you okay?”

“I'm good.”

“Sorry.”

“Don't say that.”

Hinata looked up at him with shining eyes, his hair even more of a mess than usual, a few beads of cum left on his lips.

“God you're hot,” Kageyama sighed, collapsing onto his back. “Thank you.”

“Was it everything you hoped?”

“Better.”

Hinata grinned, crawling up to straddle Kageyama's hips, and Kageyama opened his eyes just in time to see Hinata's little tongue dart out to lap up what had spilled, and a low moan escaped him, well outside of his control.

Hinata giggled, running his fingertips lightly over Kageyama's abs and savouring the moment of closeness.

“You too,” Kageyama said after a moment, reaching for Hinata's shorts and frowning when he dodged away. “It's only fair.”

“I'm good,” Hinata smiled awkwardly. “Don't worry about it.”

“What? Why? What's wrong?”

“Nothing. I meant... You know, I'm good.”

Kageyama propped himself up on his elbows to study Hinata pointedly, looking down to find the strain gone, replace by a rather large damp spot.

“Seriously?” he asked sceptically.

“Shut up.”

“Which bit?”

“It doesn't matter.”

“Hey.” Kageyama reached for him, dragging him down closer. “If we're gonna keep doing this you've gotta learn to talk about it. Tell me what you want, what you like.”

“I can't.”

“You can. Tell me.”

Hinata burned red, suddenly super fascinated by Kageyama's bedroom walls as he turned away, but Kageyama waited patiently for once.

“Rough,” he caught, in the midst of Hinata's mumbles.

“I was too rough?”

“No. God no.”

“Then-? Oh. You like it when I'm rough?”

“Yeah,” Hinata admitted, ashamed. “I didn't realise how much.”

“You're allowed to like that,” Kageyama assured him, pulling him all the way in this time for an awkwardly positioned hug. “And I'm happy to deliver. Just tell me if it's too much, okay?”

“Okay.”

He reached around and grabbed a handful of Hinata's ass, smirking when the boy flooded red again, but not letting go.

“This little thing has caused way too much weirdness in our lives,” he chuckled. “That tight little ass plus a bottle of whiskey has somehow led us here.”

“Is that such a bad thing?”

“Not at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SaysiOnTwit) and support my writing endeavors or find my other social links etc [here](https://www.saysiwrites.info)


End file.
